Ash Ingalls
Ash Ingalls is a recurring character in Rewritten, Justice, and Contact. In terms of the series narrative, he is the son of Professor Pete and one of the Toons left behind in Exodus. He is later kidnapped by the Bossbots. Appearances ''Rewritten'' Ash Ingalls, the son of Professor Pete was one of the Toons left behind during the Exodus from Toontown, as revealed in "Doomsday." Ash made his first official appearance in "Rain" when he and his family were preparing to leave Toontown in the Exodus, but were stopped by the Cogs. During the ensuing chaos, Dr. Nimbus was killed, and Ash himself went sad. Ash's father, Pete, was saved when Ash's mother, Laura, sacrificed her own transport hole to send Pete to Fantasyland. Ash's fate is unknown, though it is impossible for him to have gone to Fantasyland because of his sadness. Therefore he was left behind in the Exodus. In "The Blizzard Wizards," Ash was revealed by Clan Destine to be alive. Despite this revelation, Ash's whereabouts continue to be an enigma and no one can definitively say if he is alive or dead. His abduction was briefly depicted in "Clandestine." In the season finale, "Heaven Found," Ash appeared with his mother at the Final Battle. It was said that the two of them found Chipper Acres and inadvertently stumbled upon the lair of Dr. Adam Molecule. They fought valiantly against the Cogs. Ash, Laura, and Professor Prepostera liberated Alice Carver and Bradley Wolfe as well. Ash was then snatched by the Bossbots and carried away. Bradley Wolfe believed that Ash was taken to Bossbot Headquarter, which at the end of the season had still not been located. The Chairman and the leaders of the Cogs hinted that Ash is still alive, as he was used as a living prototype for Operation Sever. ''Justice'' In "In the Sanctum of Hell," Doctor mentioned that he had seen Ash Ingalls somewhere in Bossbot Headquarters. In "By a Preponderance," it was revealed that Doctor had seen Ash's face behind the cracked mask of The Chairman. This in fact revealed that Ash had been converted into the''' Chairman of the Cogs'. A flashback in "Hearts Ablaze" showed Ash's kidnapping from the Final Battle, last depicted from another perspective in "Clandestine" and "Heaven Found." He was carried above Toontown and the Bay until he was dropped on the crag, unsure where exactly he was. He was imprisoned with other Toons, and conditions were cramped and decrepit. Days after the Final Battle, when it became evident that Dr. Adam Molecule had died, the Cogs began looking for another candidate to be their Chairman. Ash was selected due to his size being able to fit into the suit, as well as his connection to Pete Ingalls, who the Cogs knew was a strategic threat to Cog Nation. Ash was forced into the suit as the CEO, CJ, CFO, and VP looked on. Ash ceased to exist and became The Chairman. Though cognizant behind the Chairman's eyes, he was unable to control himself. He only successfully overcame his conversion in "Banners High" when he saw his father in Bossbot Headquarters and was empowered to break his possession. He forced the Chairman to tear off his own face, ripping the brian chip from his head, taking with it his ear and much of his scalp. The act left his catatonic and traumatized. Pete took Ash back to the playground to seek medical attention. ''Contact Ash returned in "They Came From the North" as he was taken from the Docks and the destruction of Bossbot Headquarters to his uncle, Dr. Tom Foolery, for serious medical surgeries. His father, Pete Ingalls, provided a blood transfusion to spare his life. The surgery was a success, but Ash was left catatonic. He consistently muttered "Cog Nation." His mutterings continued in "Welcome to Toontown," but he switched to speaking the names of all the Cog types, including those that were unbuilt. Ash continued receiving care from his father in "Truth Will Out." When Pete left in "This Too Shall Pass" to resurrect the Emergency Portal's rain, Ash was looked after by Alice Carver and Bradley Wolfe. After the Deluge in "Split the Heavens," the Cog network disintegrated and the mental link that had connected Ash to the Cogs after his stint as the Chairman was finally broken. As a result, Ash stopped mumbling Cog terms and was restored to his former self. Aided by his father, he walked for the first time since "Banners High." Character Namesake Ash's name was chosen at random. His surname is derived from Laura Ingalls Wilder, author of ''The Little House on the Prairie ''series in reference to Professor Pete's occupation as a schoolteacher. Trivia *Ash, along with Laura Ingalls, is one of the first two people whose Wiki page featured the status "Unknown." It was changed to "Alive" later. *Ash's identity as the Chairman of the Cogs was planned since the inception of the series, though the reveal was originally meant to occur in the first sesaon. The reveal was pushed back due to the anticipation of the Chairman's larger role in the second season. Category:Characters Category:Rewritten Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Cats Category:Togs Category:Contact Characters Category:Justice Characters